Seeing is Believing
by bffimagine
Summary: Ban uses the Jagan one too many times to save Ginji and the consequence is... he goes blind for six months. Ginji gets Ban through the worst of it, but now that Ban is blind he's vulnerable to enemies they have yet to meet...
1. A New Client

Bffimagine: This got deleted and now I'm re-typing it... damn the world...

Ban: Some first chapter.

Bffimagine: Shuddup.

Ginji: HEY!

Bffimagine: I wasn't talking to you.

Band and Ginji walked through the city, seeming to stand out amongst the dullness of the street.

"Hello. I see that you're the... Get Backers? I need you to get something back for me, and I will reward you well."

Ban swiveled around to see who had spoken.

It was a man in a neat suit and sunglasses.

"What do we need to get back?" Ban asked suspiciously.

"My pet dog."

Ginji tapped Ban on the shoulder and leaned toward him.

"We shouldn't do it Ban-chan.You already met the limit for your Jagan."

"I won't need to use it. It's just a dog."

"I dunno."

"Let's just go Ginji."

"Alright."

"But I have to admit... this guy has something about him that makes me suspicious..."

"If he tries anything funny, I'll shock him. We have a plan."

Ban and Ginji broke away and turned to their new client.

"We take on your job," Ban announced confidently.

"I'll take you there," the client offered.

"No. We'll be fine."

"But it's the Yakuza that took my dog." A hint of a smile lingered on his lips.

"We've taken them out before," Ban shrugged, "We can do it again."

Anger flashed dangerously in the man eyes, and Ban could feel it in his blood. Ginji felt Ban tense up, and he set a wary eye on the new client.

"We'll follow you," Ginji concluded, and the client sounded pleased.

The client turned and started away.

"I'm starting to think we made a mistake Ginji," Ban whispered to his partner.

"Don't worry Ban-chan," Ginji grinned, "I can take him out if anything happens."

Soon the three men had arrived at a metal shack used for a warehouse.

"Here we are."

Ban and Ginji stepped warily into the warehouse, hearing their steps echo off the metal walls.

"It's too dark to know if there's anything in here..." Ban thought aloud.

A net came out of the shadowed corner of the room, encasing both Ginji and Ban within it.

"WHAT!?!" Ginji yelled in surprise. He charged his fist and prepared himself to rip through the net.

"Don't... it's a rubber net Ginji..." Ban smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Rubber isn't going to stop me!" Ginji tore through the net anyways.

'They're going to die, right here, right now...'

bffimagine: Ha. There. Short but done.


	2. Not Invincible Anymore

Bffimagine: Thanks for the three reviews! Hit my mark in the first few days... Anyways, sorry that last chapter was so terrible... I had no time and I was pretty worked up because my original document was deleted and I had to re-type it... If I re-typed the entire thing it would've taken a LONG time, so I just had to make do. I hope this one is better! (Oh yeah, and if I make any mistakes to do with the storyline of Get Backers I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry. I only read the manga volumes 1 through 4 ONCE and that wasn't very recent either. Besides, I haven't even turned 12 yet!)

Ban and Ginji walked into the hollow metal room the mysterious client following at their heels.

"This... doesn't feel right," Ban whispered.

A click of a gun echoed off the metal walls.

"Hah. Not so invincible now, are you?"

Ginji turned and saw who their strange client was.

"You're the Yakuza leader!" He exclaimed.

"Ginji! Get out of here while you can," Ban ordered calmly.

"Oh no you don't," the Yakuza leader yelled, aiming his gun for Ginji's head.

"RUN GINJI!"

Ginji swallowed his pride and ran, dodging bullets as he went.

Ban started laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" the Yakuza bellowed furiously.

Ban looked his straight in the eye.

"You can't kill Ginji that way," he laughed.

Ginji glanced at Ban and began laughing as well.

"Shut up! BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" The client-gone-bad yelled. He turned and shot Ban through the head.

Ginji stopped laughing. A look of pure loss and sadness crossed his face.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS! YOU KILLED ALL MY MEN!" The lead of the Yakuza screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ginji kneeled beside his fallen friend. Tears made their wet, sluggish trails down his cheeks, slowly dripping onto Ban's pale face. Sobs wracked Ginji's entire frame. His eyes became demon-red, glinting with fury.

"I'll make you pay," he seethed.

The Yakuza's eyes widened and his face turned to a shade almost as pale as Ban's.

Ginji sent a burst of thunder through the entire metal warehouse. The electricity pulsated through the metal and concentrated it on the body of the man in the suit.

"H-How?"

Slowly the room dissipated in a swirl, leaving the man thinking he was dying.

"Have a good dream?" Ban asked with a smile.

"B-But..."

"But I was dead, right?"

The man nodded.

"You look like your in pain sir," Ginji grinned widely.

The Yakuza paled.

"I only gave you about 20, 000 volts. You shouldn't feel sick or anything."

Ban and Ginji's former client head drooped and lolled limply to one side.

"We're done now Ginji," Ban whispered and smiled weakly, "We won."

"But Ban-chan! You used your eye FOUR times today? What's gonna happen?" Ginji's carefree smile was replaced by the grimace of worry.

"Just listen Ginji. I... I love you..." Ban lost consciousness and fell into Ginji's arms.

"BAN-CHAN!" Ginji yelled, as if he thought that if he was loud enough he could wake Ban up.

"I love you," Ginji whispered into Ban's ear, hugging his fallen partner.

"HE NEVER TOLD YOU?!?!?!" Himiko gasped in surprise.

"SHH! Ban-chan is resting now." Ginji glanced over to Ban, who was lying on the bed.

"Sorry. He never told you? Hell, you two share the SAME bed, and he never told you what the Jagan does to him!" Himiko sighed in hysterics.

"What does it DO Himiko-san?" Ginji probed.

Himiko sighed again.

"Well..."

bffimagine: There. Cliffie once more. Sorry I'm such a weird person... one fic has a long chapter, then a short... another fic has all longs... sheesh.

Ban: You're not going to kill me... are you?

Ginji: She can't kill you. You're too hot to kill.

Bffimagine: He said it! Not me!


	3. Sightless

Bffimagine: LAZY today.

Ban: Shouldn't you be at school?

Bffimagine: I already went. Look at the time. But what about YOU? You guys are only teenagers anyway.

Ginji: She has a point…

Ban: Don't agree with her!

Ginji: puppy eyes

Ban: Sigh… If you weren't so cute, I'd be mad at you.

Ginji: Hey! I said you were hot! You have to do the same for me!

Ban: NO WAY!

Ginji: Puppy eyes

Ban: Sigh Fine. You're hot.

Bffimagine: He said it! Not me!

Himiko took a deep breath and explained, "When Ban over-uses the Evil Eye, he goes into a coma. When he wakes up, he's temporarily blind for about six months. I've never seen it happen, but Ban told me about it once."

Ginji looked at the ground, then glanced at Ban. 'Why did you sacrifice your sight for me?'

"So… why did he use the Jagan four times today? He's smart enough to know his limits," Himiko almost snorted at the last comment.

"He did it," Ginji whispered guiltily, "To save me."

Flashback

"RUN GINJI!" Ban shouted to his blonde companion.

Ginji hesitated barely a moment then followed Ban's instructions to run.

Then Ban laughed.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" The scary man demanded.

Ban looked him straight in the eye, and Ginji paled. 'The Evil Eye… Ban-chan… don't… I love you too much to let you go like this…' Ginji was almost brought to tears by his thoughts.

Once the Yakuza was off in dreamland Ban turned to Ginji.

'Don't have such a sad face… I hate to see you sad… I love you Ginji. You have to know that before I go blind…' Ban thought.

The former client writhed in his illusory pain, pupils rolling into the back of his head.

Then he woke up.

"Have a good dream?" Ban asked with a smile.

"B-But…"

"But I was dead, right?"

The man nodded.

"You look like your in pain sir," Ginji grinned widely.

The Yakuza paled.

Ban sent a glance Ginji's way. 'Just play along…'

"I only gave you about 20, 000 volts. You shouldn't feel sick or anything."

Ban and Ginji's former client head drooped and lolled limply to one side.

"We're done now Ginji," Ban whispered and smiled weakly, "We won."

"But Ban-chan! You used your eye FOUR times today? What's gonna happen?" Ginji's carefree smile was replaced by the grimace of worry.

'I feel it… now is the time…' Ban's mind told him.

"Just listen Ginji. I… I love you…" Ban lost consciousness and fell into Ginji's arms.

"BAN-CHAN!" Ginji yelled, as if he thought that if he was loud enough he could wake Ban up.

'You don't know how long I've waited to hear that…'

"I love you," Ginji whispered into Ban's ear, hugging his fallen partner.

"So that's how the invincible Ban Mido went down for the count huh?" Himiko mused softly.

She glanced at Ginji's face and frowned.

"Ginji, Ban's going to be fine. He should wake up in a few weeks and he'll be able to see in six, maybe seven months. He'll be okay." Himiko nodded in Ginji's direction, trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks Himiko-san. I think you should go home now and stop worrying about me and Ban. We'll be fine, just like you said." A fake smile twitched at the edges of Ginji's mouth.

"Alright."

Himiko closed the door behind her and leaned toward the wood. She heard Ginji's muffled sobs and sighed.

'I hope they'll be okay…'

bffimagine: MUAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Countdown

Bffimagine: Okies…

Ban: What IS 'okies' anyway?

Ginji: Ban-chan! I know what it is!

Ban: Yeah right…

Ginji: I do!

Ban: Fine then. What is it?

Ginji: It's uh… I can't remember.

Ban: slaps forehead

"Where am I?"

Ban looked at the environment around him. Plain, spotless white covered every square inch of where he was. White everywhere, in a never-ending vortex.

Ban heard liquid drop to the ground—wherever that was—at his feet. He looked down, seeing drops of crimson spattered on the blank canvas, marring the perfect whiteness.

"What is this…" he questioned nothing in particular, his voice distant and echoing.

Slowly, he lifted a hand to his face and touched his cheek.

"Are these tears?" he asked the White, "No. Tears aren't red… am I crying… blood?"

The pool of blood slowly, but steadily, grew larger and deeper. Soon, Ban could see his reflection in the circle of red.

"My… eyes…" he whispered in horror.

"Ohayo Ginji-kun!" Natsumi called out cheerfully. No answer. She set the bag of food she made for the Get Backers on the coffee table and walked further into the suite.

"Gin-chan? Ban-kun?" she chirped, growing increasingly worried.

Natsumi poked her head in the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and every closet she could find and there was still no sign of Ban or Ginji.

"BAN! GINJI!" She yelled. Still no answer or acknowledgement that she was there.

Then she came to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, so she pushed it gently and walked in.

There was Ginji sleeping in a sitting position, head resting on the bed. Something was in the bed, and Natsumi intended to find out what—or who—it was. She took small steps forward, careful not to wake Ginji.

"Ban?" She gasped inwardly.

Ban was lying on the bed, seeming to be living through a horrible nightmare. He was tossing and turning, covered in a cold sweat. His face was flushed, and his eyes squeezed shut. Ban's breath came in harsh, shallow pants and his hands were holding his head.

Very carefully, Natsumi leaned forward and lightly touched Ban's forehead. She recoiled quickly, having burned her fingers.

'He's burning up,' she thought, 'And Ginji seems exhausted. What happened here?'

"Hmm? Natsumi-chan?" Ginji yawned and stretched.

"Oh! Ginji-kun. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry," Natsumi giggled, trying to hide the fact she almost jumped out of her skin when Ginji woke up.

"I didn't hear you come in," Ginji stated groggily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again, taking a habitual glance a Ban. His face fell and he turned to Natsumi.

"I was yelling the whole time and…" Natsumi started, but stopped abruptly when she saw Ginji's face.

"Um, could you come another time Natsumi-chan? We're… not doing so well right now," Ginji muttered quietly.

"Oh, um, sure," Natsumi answered, slightly flustered, "I brought breakfast for you two. I thought it would be nice to bring you something from our vacation so I got you both some food from Hawaii. You can help yourself, it's on the coffee table."

"Arigato, Natsumi-san."

Natsumi stopped smiling, even though it was a fake smile anyway. 'He always calls me Natsumi-chan… does this mean he loves someone else? Or am I just being paranoid…'

"Well, take care of Ban. He looks like he could use a vacation."

Ginji flashed a false grin at his friend.

"Say hello to Pore and Hevn-san for Ban and me."

Natsumi agreed and left.

Ginji's smile disappeared and he looked as if he'd never smile again.

'Oh, Ban-chan…'

The white void was no longer white, and no longer was it a void. It became crimson with blood and became visions Ban couldn't quite comprehend… no, visions he could not accept.

"Ginji!" Ban tried to yell, but his voice had left him. The tears of blood kept flowing as he watched his lover massacred by Himiko. He could not kill Himiko, but watching her kill Ginji was worse than unbearable.

For every vision there were more tears of blood, slowly filling the area where he was.

Every vision was of Ginji's gruesome end, most by people Ban knew and held dear. But the most unbearable of them all…

"Ban-chan… You have to get through this. Just remember how much I love you." Slow tears rolled down Ginji's cheeks, leaving their trails of salt-water on his skin.

Ban seemed as if he heard Ginji, but yet still he suffered under the heat of his fever and the hallucinations of his nightmare.

'Ban-chan…'

Ban's hands gripped the sheet with deadly strength, his knuckles as pale as the cotton material.

Ban was seeing through someone else's eyes, even though he didn't know whose. He tried to stop moving but he had to control over anything.

Ginji swam into view and he was begging Ban for something…

Then the words became clear.

"Please! Don't do it Ban-chan!"

"I don't want to Ginji!" Ban shouted, but Ginji couldn't heard him. He watched as his hands cut and tore, ripping Ginji apart.

"B-Ban-ch-chan…" Ginji inhaled his last, then fell to the ground as a bloody heap.

"GINGI!"

Ban had cried so much blood that he felt the pressure gaining. The red liquid had reached his neck, and it was becoming deeper as more crimson tears flowed down his cheeks.

Next thing he knew, the blood became deeper than he could stand. He knew he couldn't swim forever, but he hoped there would be some way to get out of the pool of blood.

"Ginji…" he breathed, "Ginji's still down there."

Part of Ban's mind screamed for him to forget Ginji, he was dead anyway. But Ban never did listen to common sense.

Taking a deep breath, Ban dived to the bottom of the blood bath, searching for Ginji's body.

'There you are…'

Ban lifted Ginji and began to swim to the top.

'I can make it… I can make it…'

Ban knew he couldn't hold his breath much longer. He tried as hard as he could but the pool was getting deeper and deeper. The top was getting farther away and he couldn't hold on any more. He swan and counted down the time…

'Five…'

His vision was blurring from lack of oxygen and blood in his eyes.

'Four…'

He was feeling more tired than ever in his life.

'Three…'

It was getting increasingly harder to move.

'Two…'

Ban pressed his limits as hard as possible.

'One…'

Ban's body had failed him and shut down. The last thing that crossed his mind was…

'Ginji…'

Ban's eyes shot open, but he still could only see white.

"GINJI!" He yelled, hoping beyond hope that what he thought… wasn't… real…

"Ban-chan? You're awake! Ban-chan! I was so worried!" Ginji's familiar voice exclaimed.

Ginji jumped up and hugged Ban.

"I love you Ban-chan! I love you!"

Ban hugged Ginji tight. Even so, Ginji could feel him tremble.

"Ban-chan? Are you alright?"

"I… can't see."

"I know. Himiko-san told me."

Ban smiled.

He was still shaking when he let go of Ginji.

A sharp intake of breath was heard when Ginji looked into Ban's eyes. The normally clear, beautiful blue eyes he knew Ban for were clouded and blank.

"Ban-chan…"

Ginji pressed his lips firmly to Ban's, holding him tight around the waist as he did so.

"I love you," Ban whispered.

"I love you too. Don't ever do this to me again."

A small smile graced Ban's mouth.

Ginji looked at the large mirror at the wall parallel to the bed.

"We look beautiful together Ban-chan."

"Sure we do."

"I'm serious."

"You're never serious."

Ginji pouted slightly.

"Don't argue with me Ban-chan."

Ban gave a sheepish grin.

"Or what? You'll shock me?"

"No. I'll…"

Ginji left off when he caught Ban's lips with his own, deepening the kiss by probing in Ban's mouth with his tongue.

Ban winced and accidentally bit Ginji's tongue.

"Itai!" Ginji cried, "Why did you do that Ban-chan?"

Ginji stopped flailing around and looked worried when he saw Ban holding his head and whimpering slightly.

"Ban-chan?"

"Itai! Itai!" Ban grimaced, holding his head in agony.

"What?"

"My head hurts!"

"You should rest Ban-chan. You'll just get worse this way."

Ban tried to walk on his own but tripped frequently and had to lean on Ginji for support and guidance. Ginji led him to the kitchen and gave him a drink of water, then brought him back to the bed.

"Sleep now."

Ban reluctantly obliged and soon he was soundly asleep.

bffimagine: Too long?

Ban: Yes.

Ginji: No.

Bffimagine: That doesn't help any.


	5. Don't Leave Me!

Bffimagine: Urk. I think this is getting a bit long…

Ban: Maybe you should've tried for five chapters the last few… er… times that you wrote fanfictions.

Ginji: Nods

"Ginji?"

"Hmm? Ban-chan?"

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"Hai."

"You'll be there then?"

"Itsumo."

Ban smiled.

"I promise to never leave you," Ban whispered to Ginji.

Ginji grinned and replied that he pledged likewise.

"What month is it today?" Ban asked quietly.

"Well, it's midway through October. Why?"

Ban grimaced.

"I won't be able to see until midway through April."

"Don't worry about it Ban-chan. Time will go by real fast."

"I don't know about that."

Ginji grinned and dragged his partner off the bed. He held Ban's hand, interlocking his fingers with the brunette's.

"You need some fresh air. You'll be fine in no time."

Ban sighed and agreed. He wished he could learn to refuse Ginji sometime soon…

"Where are we Ginji?" Ban almost interrogated.

"At the park," Ginji responded cheerfully.

Ban took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh outdoor air. He heard children playing on the grass, laughing and rolling around on the ground. He felt the warm sun on his face, the gentle breeze licking against his skin. Felt the presence of many people, the presence of innocent hearts.

Amongst all the white there was a terrible blackness. A blackness that almost consumed the purity of everything else, threatening to devour even the carefree laughter of the children.

"Ginji," Ban stated warily, "There's something very wrong here."

"It's okay Ban-chan. Don't worry about it."

Ban still felt uneasy. He probed his surroundings with his mind, regarding the presence of even the smallest insect. He could feel the shapes and made the images in his imagination, thinking about how it would look if he could see. He saw the little children, the teenagers making out behind trees, the adults buying ice cream for their insistent children. And then he saw it—felt it—the black presence tainting all else.

"Ginji, let's go. I don't think we should be here."

Ginji turned to look at Ban. He saw the fear in the clouded eyes, the ones that could no longer see. He looked around for what was disturbing Ban, and the answer found him.

The click of a loading gun rang in the ears of both Ban and Ginji. Ginji felt the cold tip of a gun on the back of his head, sending shivers down his spine.

Ban could sense Ginji's fear, and the person behind him. The aura was strangely familiar…

"Y-You're the Yakuza," he breathed.

"Very observant. My right-hand man bailed me out of that awful jail cell."

The blood ran icy cold in Ban's veins. Ginji felt his breath catch in his throat.

'I hope my senses are as good as they're cracked up to be,' Ban joked bitterly to himself, counting down in his mind.

'Three…'

The finger tightened around the trigger.

'Two…'

Ginji squeezed his eyes shut.

'One…'

"Snakebite!"

Ban closed his eyes as his hand closed around the Yakuza leader's neck, and he pressed down hard on the pressure point. The man fell limp to the ground, landing heavily with a large 'thud'.

Gasps echoed around Ginji and Ban, seemingly extracting themselves from the mouths of all the innocent families.

Tension hung thick in the atmosphere, every eye on Ban or the man lying on the ground at his feet.

The silence shattered like weak glass when a little boy spoke up.

"COOL! Mommy, I want to be just like that man! I want to be really strong like him!" the child declared, holding his ice cream cone and pointing at Ban with the hand that had a red balloon tied to it.

"No Tommy, you can't be like him. He's not a good person. You see, he just killed that man," the mother explained gently to the little brown-haired boy.

Ban's fists clenched and his muscles tensed.

The crowd started to break out in whispers.

"Freak!"

"Murderer!"

"Good-for-nothing killer!"

Ban's patience cracked. He turned his back and walked away, not knowing where he would go next.

"Ban-chan…" Ginji whispered so quiet no one could hear. He ran after Ban, the painful remarks the townspeople were saying about Ban follow close at his heels.

"He's not dead, see?" Tommy pointed at the Yakuza, "He's breathing. I know because his tummy gets bigger then gets smaller again. You said that means he's breathing Mommy."

"Yes it does Tommy. But that man still did something very bad. And no one is really that strong. He's just a freak Tommy. Don't go after that man."

"I don't care!" Tommy wailed. He dropped the melted and half-finished ice cream on the ground and ran after Ban.

"TOMMY!" his mother yelled in vain. Her son was far out of earshot, and his balloon had just disappeared behind a nearby wall.

"Hey mister," Tommy said confidently.

Ban was sitting on a bench, head in his hands. He was so upset his senses had not picked up the little boy.

"What's your name little boy?" Ban asked gently, hiding every trace of anger or sadness from his face.

"Tommy."

Ban smiled.

"Hello Tommy."

"I wanna be strong just like you!" Tommy blurted out, talking rather fast.

Ban's smile faded.

"No you don't Tommy. Not like me. You want to be strong like a fire fighter. But not like me."

"I don't think you're a freak. I think you're just like everybody else. Just a lot stronger."

Ban chuckled slightly and ruffled Tommy's hair.

Tommy noticed that Ban wasn't looking directly at him.

"What's wrong with your eyes Mister?" He asked innocently.

"Oh. I can't see."

"That must be real bad. I hope you get better then Mister."

Ban smiled again.

"I hope so too."

"TOMMY!"

Tommy looked up, and to his disappointment, saw his mother.

"I told you not to follow this man! You're in BIG trouble young man!" Tommy's mom scolded.

She took Tommy's small hand and started walking away, stopping and shooting a hateful glare at Ban.

Ban felt the glare, it's heat burning right through him.

"Bye Mister!" Tommy called out cheerfully.

"Goodbye Tommy," Ban smiled in response.

"Ban-chan…" Ginji murmured soothingly when he found Ban on a park bench.

"I didn't kill that man. He deserved to die, but I let him live. No one understands that," Ban reflected almost wonderingly.

"I understand," Ginji smiled and hugged Ban.

"Yes. You do. And so does Tommy."

"Tommy?" Ginji cocked his head to one side.

"That little boy."

"Oh. He's a cute little kid."

"I guess so."

"Let's go home."

Ban obliged and got up. Ginji started to lead him in the right directions and they left the park.

Mid-November

"See Ban-chan? It's already in the middle of November! Didn't I tell you that time would go quick?" Ginji announced proudly.

"I guess so."

"Aw, come on Ban-chan. You'll be able to see in no time."

"It feels longer to me than it does to you, you know," Ban sighed.

Ginji giggled and kissed Ban. He broke away, beginning to kiss the tip of his koi's nose.

Electric sparks riveted through Ban's senses, making him feel oddly giddy.

"I'd better pay them a visit," Himiko said to no one in particular as she approached Ginji and Ban's door. When she looked up to open the door, she saw Natsumi.

"NATSUMI!" She screamed, more in surprise than anything else.

"SHH!" Natsumi warned, pressing a finger to her lips, "Something's going on in there, and I don't know what. Listen!"

Himiko listened intently.

"AUGH! GINJI! STOP! HAVE MERCY!" they heard Ban yelling.

"What's happening? Why is Ginji hurting Ban?" Himiko wondered.

"Let's find out before it's too late!" Natsumi ushered urgently.

The two girls burst in through the door, running toward the sound of Ban's cries for help.

They approached the bedroom, and could hear Ban's yells full on.

Flinging open the door, they saw Ban sprawled across the bed and Ginji was…

Tickling him?

"Natsumi-san? Himiko-san?" Ginji greeted happily, having fun with HIS Ban.

"Oh… sorry. We heard Ban yelling and we wondered if he needed help…" Natsumi waved off the matter and smiled.

"I told you you were being too loud!" Ginji scolded.

"Sorry for worrying you Himiko-san, Natsumi-san." Simple and short. Typical Ban.

"Well, seeing as you two are fine, we'll be leaving now," Himiko hinted to Natsumi, grabbing her wrist and walking out of the room and out of the apartment.

"Well, it's only going to be about five months until you get your sight back Ban-chan."

"Hai."

"You excited?"

"Not really. It is FIVE months."

"The last one went by pretty quick."

"Hn."

Ginji jumped up.

"Let's go for a walk," he clapped and grabbed Ban's hand, pulling him out of the apartment.

'Something very bad is going to happen…' Ban rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Little did he know that he was VERY right indeed.

bffimagine: Ha! Finished another one.

Ban: Hurry up and finish the whole thing.

Ginji: Yup Yup!

Bffimagine: Fine. It should be done in about… four chapters or so…


	6. WHAT? I CAN MAKE TOAST!

Bffimagine: I'm cursed.

Ban: I don't care.

Ginji: Ban-chan! Be nice.

Bffimagine: Whatever. I'm just going to finish this fic and hope my computer doesn't break any more CDs. That was scary.

Ginji: O.o Your computer broke a CD?

bffimagine: Ok, this will be a SHORT chapter but I'm dedicating it to a reviewer whose birthday was sometime... not mentioning any names as it got me into trouble once...

>>>>>>>

Himiko stared at her bedroom ceiling.

'Ginji has Ban, Ban has Ginji. They have each other but… whom do I have? Yamato is gone… I have no one else.'

She rolled onto her side and sighed.

"I'll find someone. If Ban can, I can," she reassured herself, taking a deep breath and falling asleep.

"Wake up Ginji-koi," Ban cooed softly, shaking Ginji's shoulder.

"Tuna rolls…"

"GINJI!"

"ACK!" Ginji woke with a start and shocked Ban with a gentle spark.

"Ouch! Be careful Ginji!"

"Oh! Gomen Ban-chan!" Ginji apologised, checking to see if he had done any serious damage.

"I'm okay. Uh… can you cook Ginji? You said Natsumi was teaching you how…" Ban asked, unsure of Ginji's culinary abilities, "Because last time I checked you couldn't cook whatsoever. I can't see, so I don't want to burn the place down."

"Well…" Ginji thought hard, "I can make toast."

Ban sighed.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Well, toast is better than nothing."

A wide grin cracked across Ginji's face. He jumped out of bed and changed quickly, taking a quick look at Ban. He still wouldn't be able to see for about four months, and he was getting on pretty well for someone who was blind. Ginji noted Ban was fully dressed and looked like he had been up for hours, which led him to glance at the clock. It read 9:00 AM.

"What time did you wake up Ban-chan?"

"I couldn't tell. Why?"

"Just wondering."

'If Ban-chan keeps himself awake then he'll get sick…' Ginji worried inwardly.

The blond boy put two slices of bread in the toaster that Natsumi had given them for Christmas. He pressed the button that started the machine and walked over to Ban, who was making his was to the living room.

Ban had dodged quite a few difficult obstacles and made it to the sofa with no trouble at all. Ginji smiled, impressed.

"You really know the place now Ban-chan," he grinned.

"I've been sightless for a while. I had to get used to it somehow or another."

Four months later… (A/N: I was lazy okay!)

"Ban-chan! You have your sight back!" Ginji squealed.

Ban opened his eyes.

"I… can see again…"

"Let's go to the park Ban-chan!"

A dark look crossed Ban's features.

"No one will remember what happened Ban-chan! Let's go!" Ginji made puppy-dog eyes at his koi.

"Alright," Ban mumbled in defeat.

"Yay!"

Soon, both Ban and Ginji had stormed out of the door, forgetting to turn the television off.

When Ban and Ginji neared the park, they saw a large crowd of people in one place. Neither of them could clearly see what was going on, but it looked serious.

Ban felt a jolt in his stomach. 'Something feels so wrong…'

"There has just been a shooting," the newscaster on the abandoned television reported grimly, "And the victim was a little boy with brown hair."

bffimagine: MUAHAHAHAHA!

Ban: Damn you.

Ginji: That was too short.

Bffimagine: I had to leave a cliffie so I just left it there. Otherwise it would be too corny.

Ban: Whatever. Just go finish.

Ginji: Please? puppy dog eyes

Bffimagine: Then they have to review.

Ginji: Please review! Puppy dog eyes


	7. Visit from Himiko

Bffimagine: Ha! I've gotten to the… er…

Ban: Near end of the story?

Bffimagine: Yeah. Something like that.

Ginji: So… they reviewed?

Bffimagine: Not really. I just felt sorry for the few people who read this fic.

Ban & Ginji at the same time: THEN WHY DON'T YOU FEEL SORRY FOR US!

"Ban-chan… I see blood!" Ginji whispered nervously.

"Let's go see what happened."

Ban and Ginji poked their heads into the crowd. A woman was crying in a corner, and there was a lot of blood. The woman looked familiar…

And in the centre of it all… there was brown hair that was heavily soaked with blood. A bullet hole in the middle of the forehead, and open, twinkling eyes…

Ban fell to his knees. Ginji looked at him in surprise, wondering why Ban was acting so strangely.

"Tommy…" Ban breathed.

Realisation shot through Ginji's brain.

Flashback

"Ban-chan…" Ginji murmured soothingly when he found Ban on a park bench.

"I didn't kill that man. He deserved to die, but I let him live. No one understands that," Ban reflected almost wonderingly.

"I understand," Ginji smiled and hugged Ban.

"Yes. You do. And so does Tommy."

"Tommy?" Ginji cocked his head to one side.

"That little boy."

End Flashback

'That boy who's been shot through the head… that's Tommy?'

Tears found their way to Ban's eyes. They slipped down his cheeks in neat lines, dripping off his chin in crystalline spheres.

A sensation that was all too familiar came to Ban's attention.

'He's close by… and he's the one who shot Tommy…'

Ban turned around slowly, knowing exactly who he was looking at.

"I'm going to kill you for hurting him," Ban seethed, clenching his fists.

The Yakuza man smiled pleasantly.

"What importance was that little boy for you? A nephew? Son? Cousin?"

"He was just a little boy," Ban hissed evenly.

"You can't kill me and you know it. You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Ban-chan! Don't do it!" Ginji cried quietly, trying to ease Ban's pain.

"Shut up fool!" The leader of the Yakuza shouted harshly. He lifted the gun and fired.

"GINJI!"

Ginji was frozen in shock. He collapsed to the ground, whimpering slightly at the pain in his side.

"Why are you tormenting me? Why are you here?" Ban had tears flowing down his face.

"You don't remember me? Really? Ban, you really have dulled."

The voice of the suited man had changed.

"Ya-yamato?" Ban's breath came in shaky sobs.

The Yakuza smirked.

"Y-yamato! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have listened! Please just leave everyone out of this!" Ban was on his knees, the tears from his blue depths staining the concrete.

"Too late for that now. I may have asked you to kill me Ban, but you enjoyed every bit. Now I'll make you suffer." Yamato's arm lifted again, the gun firing two more shots. Two more howls of pain from Ginji.

"Yamato! Please, stop. Stop!" Ban had fallen on all fours, and his eyes were closed and leaking salty tears.

"But I haven't even touched you. It doesn't hurt, does it?" A smirk curled Yamato's mouth.

"It hurts Yamato! It hurts!"

"So he is human."

Tommy's mother looked up from her son's body.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a freak. You're just like the rest of us."

The rest of the crowd nodded in agreement.

"You feel our pain. You are human."

"Thank you. Thank you all," Ban's heart lightened very slightly, but seemed to be heavier than before when he took one glance at Tommy in his mother's arms.

"Yamato," Ban whispered so softly Yamato almost didn't hear, "I won't kill you. But I will get you out of that man's body."

"You can't," Yamato spat, "You'll only kill yourself. It takes to much energy for a procedure like that."

Ban's eyes glowed with understanding, "I'm also going to take that demon out of you."

"Ha. What demon?"

"You're not Yamato. Just one of those demons that take control of human souls. You're a creative one though. Not many are smart enough to possess living humans."

The demon recoiled in defeat.

"You're a sharp witch. I can give you that much."

Ban smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"This won't hurt Yamato. I can't say the same for YOU though."

Ban grabbed the Yakuza's head and ripped Yamato's soul right out of him.

The man was dazed, and he fell to the ground, not far from Ginji.

The crowd goggled at Ban. They brushed it off and kept to their statement that he was the same, but they began clearing out of the park, leaving only Tommy's mother holding the body of her dead son.

"And now," Ban announced, "You're coming out of my friend."

Ban's hand plunged into Yamato's spirit, grasping where his heart would be if he were alive. The demon slipped out of Yamato's chest and Ban sent a wave of white flames in it's direction. The demon shrieked and disintegrated.

Yamato opened his noon-existent eyes.

"B-Ban?"

"Yamato. I see you're just like always, old friend."

Yamato caught Ban in an embrace, holding his friend close.

"You should pass on now. Himiko will be fine. I swear to keep my promise."

Yamato smiled and said, "I'll make sure of that. Goodbye my friend."

Ban waved in response as Yamato rose to the heavens and disappeared.

"Where am I?" The Yakuza man asked no one in particular.

Out of nowhere, Himiko came running.

"Oh! Heijouku-koi! Are you alright?"

"Himiko? How do you know this man?"

"GIN-KUN! What happened Ban? Why is Ginji hurt? What did you do?" Himiko was on the verge of tears.

"Your Heijouku-koi shot Ginji three times. As far as I know, both of them will be fine though."

Himiko looked horrified.

"H-Heijouku-koi?"

"It's not his fault. A demon possessed Yamato's soul, then possessed him. He didn't shoot Ginji because he wanted to," Ban turned on his heel and walked over to Tommy.

'One of those demons… the ones with no true form… the ones that can't possess humans unless they have a suitible vessel… one of them possessed Yamato? Then made Yamato posses Heijouku-koi? Just to get back at Ban? Why?' Himiko shook her head, too confused to think.

"I'm sorry about Tommy. It's all my fault."

"No. You saved more than one life today. You saved that man's, and you saved both of your friends'." Tommy's mother flashed a kind smile at Ban.

"Both my friends?"

"That spirit and that blond boy over there. You should get him help."

"You saw Yamato?"

Another smile.

"Yes."

"Could Tommy see spirits too?"

"No. But he could see kindness in people he didn't even know."

Ban smiled at the woman.

"Take this," he muttered, handing the lady a vial, "Collect Tommy's blood in this and you'll be able to call his spirit for a visit whenever you want."

Tommy's mom nodded and collected Tommy's blood. She grinned one last time at Ban and then left for home.

Ban immediately ran toward Ginji.

"I told you you were a kind person Ban-chan."

"G-Ginji," Ban murmured softly, tears springing afresh from his eyes.

"I'll be fine. But Himiko expects some explaining."

Ban nodded and turned to Himiko.

"That Heijouku-koi of yours is the leader of the Yakuza."

"WHAT!" Himiko screamed. In her fury she turned to the man in the suit.

As Himiko yelled at the man in the suit, Ban picked Ginji up gently and brought him home.

"Ban-chan?" Ginji asked weakly when he woke up.

No answer. Ginji sat up and looked over the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain shooting through his side.

Blood was everywhere. Ban had it all over his hands, and he was lying cold and unconscious on the floor.

'Ban-chan tried to fix me up! Why is he on the ground? What's wrong!'

bffimagine: I feel lazy now.

Ban: I feel sick now.

Ginji: Hurry up and finish the fic now!


	8. Couldn't Take it Anymore

Bffimagine: I think this will be the last chapter.

Ban: It'd better be.

Ginji: Shut up and finish!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ban… Ginji… I miss you guys."

"What's wrong with him Himiko-san?" Ginji asked worriedly.

"He passed out because of the exorcisms he performed yesterday. It takes up life energy to do that, two in a row completely drained Ban."

A dark look passed onto Ginji's features.

"He may never wake up." Himiko had started crying, and Ginji was not far from it himself.

"You should go to a hospital," Himiko suggested, swallowing what she could of her tears, "You've still got three bullets in you and you've lost a lot of blood."

"I'll go in a bit. You should go home now Himiko-san."

"You have to go okay Ginji? I'll go home now, but you look after Ban and go to the hospital."

Ginji nodded. Himiko bowed her head and left, crying as she ran from Ban and Ginji's home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I love you Ban-chan. I love you."

And so Ban and Ginji slept together in their bed for one last time, and neither of them ever woke up.

Himiko's tears dripped onto the double gravestone. She leaned back and traced her fingers over the letters engraved on the black marble.

"Mido Ban and Amano Ginji lie here. As the Get Backers they were best friends, lovers and partners to the end. Together they shall stay."

Upon the top of the grave was a picture of Ban and Ginji together. They looked exactly the same as they did in their bedroom mirror.

"We look beautiful together Ban-chan."

A small smile graced Himiko's lips.

"Who'd have thought," she whispered, "That the Get Backers would be lovers?"

She sighed.

"And who'd have thought you two would look so beautiful together."

Another sigh, and she traced her fingertips along the outlines of Ginji and Ban's smiling faces.

"I guess seeing is believing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bffimagine: VERY short ending.

Ban: At least it ended.

Ginji: That took a while.

Bffimagine: Tell me what you think! Tell me if you hated it! Tell me whether or not to continue! As in a sequel! What did you think of my longest fic?


End file.
